drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1988
1988 (MCMLXXXVIII) fue un año bisiesto comenzado en viernes en el calendario gregoriano. Corresponde a los años 5748-5749 del calendario hebreo y a los años 1409-1410 del calendario musulmán. También es el año del Dragón en el horóscopo chino. En números romanos es el año del siglo XX que está compuesto por más letras (11). Acontecimientos en 1988.]] de 1988 en Brisbane (Australia).]] *3 de enero - Margaret Thatcher se convierte en la Primera Ministro más longeva del siglo XX. *25 de enero - Colombia: en las calles de Medellín es asesinado el procurador colombiano Carlos Mauro Hoyos. *4 de febrero - El Congreso de EE.UU., por 219 votos contra 211, rechaza la propuesta de Reagan de conceder 26 millones de dólares a la contra nicaragüense. *5 de febrero - El Tribunal Supremo soviético reivindica la memoria de Nikolai Bujarin y Alexei Rykov, ejecutados por orden de Stalin en 1938. *6 de febrero - Argentina y Brasil invitan a Uruguay a incorporarse al futuro mercado común argentino-brasileño. *7 de febrero - El Frente Nacional de Resistencia de Santo Tomé y Príncipe (FNRSTP) da un golpe de Estado contra el presidente Da Costa, que será sofocado. *10 de febrero - La OTAN acepta el modelo propuesto por el Gobierno español para cooperar en la defensa del territorio de la Alianza. *13 de febrero - Se produce la colisión de barcos de guerra norteamericanos con otros soviéticos en aguas jurisdiccionales de la URSS, en el mar Negro. *15 de febrero - Mauno Koivisto es elegido presidente de Finlandia. *18 de febrero - El Politburó soviético destituye a Boris Yeltsin en la pugna sostenida por la implantación de la Perestroika. *19 de febrero - El Sistema Monetario Europeo propone el ecu (unidad de cuenta europea) como moneda común. *21 de febrero - El pastor Swaggart, un conocido teleevangelista, causa un escándalo en la televisión estadounidense al confesar públicamente sus pecados sexuales. *23 de febrero - Haim Herzog es elegido presidente de Israel. *24 de febrero - El Tribunal Supremo de los EE.UU. revoca la condena a Larry Flynt, editor de la revista Hustler de indemnizar a Jerry Falwell por difamación. *1 de marzo - En Renania Septentrional/Westfalia (Alemania) se inicia un experimento con metadona, que se suministra gratuitamente a los heroinómanos. *5 de marzo - Después de haber sido revisada, se restaura la Constitución de Islas Turcas y Caicos. *16 de marzo - Caso Irán-Contra: Al teniente coronel Oliver North y al vicealmirante John Poindexter se les acusa de conspirar para engañar a los Estados Unidos. *17 de marzo - Colombia: Se estrella cerca a la frontera con Venezuela un avión de Avianca que volaba de Cartagena a Cúcuta. (Véase Vuelo 410 de Avianca) *23 de marzo - En Sapoá (Nicaragua) se firma un acuerdo de alto el fuego entre el Gobierno y Contra (revolucionario Nicaragua), con presentación de programas para la pacificación del país. *24 de marzo - Greenpeace alerta del peligro de degradación de la Antártida, ante deficiencias de las 60 bases científicas allí instaladas. *6 de abril - Matthew Henson fue llevado al Cementerio Nacional de Arlington y puesto cerca del monumento de Peary. *7 de abril - La Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) declara hoy Día mundial contra el consumo de tabaco. *30 de abril - El tema Ne Partez Pas Sans Moi, de la cantante canadiense Céline Dion, gana por Suiza la XXXIII Edición de Eurovisión celebrado en Dublín. *29 de mayo - Colombia: el grupo guerrillero M-19 secuestra a plena luz del día al dirigente conservador Alvaro Gómez Hurtado. *3 de julio **El crucero militar estadounidense USS Vincennes derriba por error el vuelo 655 de Iran Air al confundirlo con un F-14 iraní; mueren 290 personas. **Inicia oficialmente sus transmisiones el canal venezolano Televen *18 de julio - Paz entre Irán e Iraq. *20 de julio - Colombia: el grupo guerrillero M-19 libera al dirigente conservador Alvaro Gómez Hurtado. *31 de julio - Jordania, Hussein de Jordania, renuncia al territorio de Cisjordania, ocupado por Israel desde 1967, para favorecer la creación de un estado palestino independiente. *6 de agosto - Colombia: celebración de los 450 años de Bogotá. *11 de agosto - En Peshawar, Pakistán, se reúnen Osama bin Laden, Aymán al Zawahirí, Sayyid Imam al Sharif y Abdula Azzam y fundan la red terrorista Al Qaeda. *28 de agosto - Alemania: Accidente aéreo en la base estadounidense de Ramstein, durante la exhibición aérea Flugtag '88, 67 espectadores y 3 pilotos perdieron la vida y 346 personas resultaron heridas de diversa consideración. *1 de septiembre - Inicia sus transmisiones ECO, el primer sistema de noticias en habla hispana. Fue un esfuerzo impulsado por Emilio Azcárraga Milmo y Jacobo Zabludovsky para informar a América Latina. *4 de septiembre - Inauguración Estadio San Carlos de Apoquindo. *10 de septiembre - Carlos Salinas de Gortari es elegido presidente de México. *18 de septiembre - Golpe de Estado en Birmania. *21 de septiembre - El huracán Hugo pasa por la isla de Puerto Rico. *28 de septiembre - Steingrímur Hermansson asume el cargo de Primer Ministro de Islandia. *1 de octubre - Mijail Gorbachov es elegido Jefe del Estado soviético por unanimidad. *5 de octubre - Chile: El dictador Augusto Pinochet es derrotado en un plebiscito para renovar su mandato, con el 54,6% de los votos. Véase Plebiscito Nacional de 1988 (Chile) *27 de octubre - primer viaje inaugural del avión ATR 72. *28 de octubre - Francia autoriza la píldora abortiva conocida como antigestágeno RU 486. *29 de octubre: en Venezuela se produce la masacre de El Amparo con el resultado de 14 pescadores asesinados en la localidad de El Amparo de Apure, Municipio Páez. *8 de noviembre - George H. W. Bush, nuevo presidente de EE.UU. tras ganar al demócrata Michael Dukakis. *19 de noviembre - Yugoslavia apoya al líder serbio Slobodan Milosevic. *4 de diciembre - Carlos Andrés Pérez gana las elecciones en Venezuela por segunda vez. *15 de diciembre - La ONU reconoce la existencia del Estado palestino. *20 de diciembre - Representantes de 49 países firman en Viena la convención con el narcotráfico. *21 de diciembre - Atentado de Lockerbie, mueren 270 personas. *Aprobación del alfabeto unificado del idioma mapudungun. *Se celebra la Exposición Universal de 1988 en Brisbane (Australia). Acontecimientos en España *18 de enero - España instala su primera base permanente en la Antártida. *23 de enero - El PSOE decide que la cuarta parte de los dirigentes de su partido sean mujeres. *16 de febrero - Por elección consensuada en las Cortes Españolas del Defensor del Pueblo, Álvaro Gil Robles sustituye a Joaquín Ruiz-Giménez. *21 de febrero - Julio Anguita es nombrado secretario general del PCE. *24 de febrero - La organización terrorista ETA secuestra en Madrid al empresario Emiliano Revilla. *18 de julio - Josep Tarradellas, ex presidente de la Generalidad de Cataluña, muere a los 89 años. *18 de octubre - Procesamiento de miembros del GAL. *20 de octubre - Las Cortes aprueban la ley sobre técnicas de reproducción asistida, que prohíbe las madres de alquiler en España. *20 de noviembre - Antonio Mingote toma posesión del sillón r'' de la RAE. *9 de diciembre - Se aprueba la implantación del ancho de vía internacional en las líneas de alta velocidad y la realización de un informe técnico para sustituir el ancho de la vía del ferrocarril español antes de 2010. *14 de diciembre - El 14-D, 8 millones de trabajadores (convocados por UGT y CCOO) paralizan España con una huelga general. *Se crea en España la Comisión Nacional del Mercado de Valores. Meteorología y desastres naturales .]] *27 de febrero - El norte de España se ve afectado por unas fuertes nevadas que dejan incomunicados numerosos pueblos de Cantabria y Asturias. *21 de agosto - Un seísmo sacude la zona fronteriza entre India y Nepal, y causa más de 750 víctimas mortales. *9 de septiembre - Queda anegada la mayor parte de Bangladesh tras desbordarse el río Brahmaputra. Mueren 800 personas y quedan sin hogar 25 millones más. *17 de septiembre - Se desvanece, en Sierra Madre, el huracán Gilbert, que ha causado numerosos daños durante todo el verano en la zona del Caribe. *9 de diciembre - Un terremoto asola la república de Armenia. El seísmo provoca según las primeras estimaciones más de 50.000 muertos. Nacimientos Enero * 8 de enero - Carlos Borja, futbolista estadounidense. * 9 de enero - Marc Crosas, futbolista español. * 15 de enero - Ana María Polvorosa, actriz española. * 17 de enero - Haley Bennett, actriz estadounidense. Febrero * 4 de febrero - Carly Patterson, gimnasta estadounidense. * 12 de febrero - Afshan Azad, actriz británica de origen hindú. * 17 de febrero - Natascha Kampusch. * 20 de febrero - Rihanna, cantante barbadense. * 23 de febrero - Miguel Sánchez, futbolista español. Marzo * 8 de marzo - Jahmir Hyka, futbolista albanés. * 9 de marzo - Elena Furiase, actriz española. * 19 de marzo - José Montiel, futbolista paraguayo. * 20 de marzo - Alberto Bueno, futbolista español. * 27 de marzo - Brenda Song, actriz estadounidense de origen tailandés. Abril * 10 de abril - Haley Joel Osment, actor estadounidense. * 13 de abril - Anderson Luis de Abreu Oliveira, futbolista brasileño. * 13 de abril - Quavas Kirk, futbolista estadounidense. * 30 de abril- Ana Celia de Armas, actriz cubana. Mayo * 5 de mayo - Skye Sweetnam, cantante canadiense. * 12 de mayo - Marcelo Vieira, futbolista brasileño. * 24 de mayo - Billy Gilman, cantante y compositor. * 25 de mayo - Adrián González, futbolista español. Junio * 1 de junio - Nami Tamaki, cantante japonesa. * 2 de junio - Sergio Agüero, futbolista argentino. * 10 de junio - Susana Abril, actriz porno española. * 23 de junio - Chellsie Memmel, gimnasta estadounidense. Julio * 4 de julio - Angélique Boyer, actriz franco-mexicana. Agosto * 24 de agosto - Rupert Grint, actor inglés. * 30 de agosto - Victor Claver, jugador profesional de baloncesto de la ACB. Septiembre * 8 de septiembre - Gustav Schäfer, baterista alemán de Tokio Hotel. * 15 de septiembre - Zena Grey, actriz americana. * 2 de septiembre - Javier Martínez Aguinaga, futbolista español. * 23 de septiembre - Juan Martín del Potro, tenista argentino. Octubre * 21 de octubre - Elías Viñoles, actor argentino. * 30 de octubre - Janel Parrish, actriz americana. Noviembre * 26 de noviembre - Tamsin Egerton, actriz y modelo británica. * 26 de noviembre - Yumi Kobayashi, modelo japonesa. Diciembre * 14 de diciembre - Vanessa Anne Hudgens, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 16 de diciembre - Anna Popplewell, actriz inglesa. * 23 de diciembre - Eri Kamei, cantante japonesa. Fallecimientos Enero *5 de enero - Pete Maravich, jugador de baloncesto estadounidense (n. 1947) *7 de enero - Trevor Howard, actor británico. (n. 1913). ... 75 años *11 de enero - Gregory "Pappy" Boyington, piloto estadounidense. (n. 1912). ... 76 años *13 de enero - Chiang Ching-kuo, presidente chino. (n. 1910). ... 78 años *14 de enero - Gueorgui Malenkov, político soviético. (n. 1902). ... 86 años *15 de enero - Seán MacBride, político irlandés. (n. 1904). ... 84 años *19 de enero - Evgeny Mravinsky, director de orquesta soviético. Febrero * 1 de febrero - Heather O'Rourke, actriz infantil.(n. 1975). ... 12 años * 6 de febrero - Carmen Polo, viuda de Francisco Franco.(n. 1900). ... 88 años * 15 de febrero - Richard Feynman, físico estadounidense.(n. 1918). ... 70 años * 19 de febrero - René Char, poeta francés. (n. 1907). ... 81 años Marzo * 1 de marzo - Joe Besser, actor de "Los Tres Chiflados".(n. 1907). ... 81 años * 5 de marzo - Alberto Olmedo, actor y humorista argentino. (n. 1933). ... 55 años * 7 de marzo - Divine, drag queen estadounidense. (n. 1945). ... 43 años * 8 de marzo - Henryk Szeryng, violinista polaco. (n. 1918). ... 70 años * 9 de marzo - Kurt Georg Kiesinger, canciller alemán. (n. 1904). ... 84 años * 26 de marzo - Miguel Abuelo, cantante de la banda argentina Los Abuelos de la Nada. (n. 1946)... 42 años Abril *3 de abril - Milton Caniff, historietista estadounidense.(n. 1907)... 81 años. *25 de abril - Clifford D. Simak, periodista estadounidense. (n. 1904)... 84 años. *26 de abril - Valerie Solanas, escritora estadounidense... 52 años. Mayo * 5 de mayo - Billo Frómeta, cantante y compositor dominicano. (n. 1915)... 73 años * 8 de mayo - Robert A. Heinlein, escritor estadounidense.(n. 1907). ... 81 años * 25 de mayo - Ernst Ruska, físico alemán.(n. 1906). ... 82 años Junio * 11 de junio - Giuseppe Saragat, político, quinto presidente de Italia.(n. 1898). ... 90 años Julio * 18 de julio - Nico, cantantautora, modelo y actriz.....45? 50? años Agosto * 2 de agosto - Raymond Carver, escritor estadounidense.(n. 1938). ... 50 años * 9 de agosto - Giacinto Scelsi, compositor italiano.(n. 1905). ... 83 años * 9 de agosto - Ramón Valdez, actor mexicano.(n. 1923). ... 65 años * 12 de agosto - Jean-Michel Basquiat, pintor estadounidense.(n. 1960). ... 28 años * 14 de agosto - Enzo Ferrari, fabricante italiano de coches.(n. 1898). ... 90 años Septiembre * 20 de septiembre: Doris Wells, actriz venezolana. Octubre * 3 de octubre - Franz Josef Strauss, político alemán.(n. 1915). ... 73 años * 9 de octubre - Felix Wankel, ingeniero alemán.(n. 1902). ... 86 años Noviembre * 22 de noviembre - Luis Barragán, arquitecto mexicano.(n. 1902). ... 86 años * 27 de noviembre - John Carradine, actor estadounidense.(n. 1905). ... 82 años Diciembre * 6 de diciembre - Roy Orbison, músico y compositor estadounidense.(n. 1936). ... 52 años * 21 de diciembre - Federico Moura, cantante del grupo argentino Virus. (n. 1951)... 37 años. * 27 de diciembre - Hal Ashby, director de cine estadounidense. (n. 1929).... 59 años. Deporte .]] *'Juegos Olímpicos de Seúl 1988' (Corea del Sur) *Juegos Olímpicos de invierno de Calgary (Canadá). Calificado como uno de los mejores de la historia. *Tres españoles coronan el Everest el 15 de octubre. Fútbol * Eurocopa: Holanda se proclama campeón derrotando a la Unión Soviética, por 2:0. La sede fue la República Federal Alemana, que consiguió el tercer puesto junto a Italia. Marco Van Basten fue el goleador con 5 tantos. * Futbol en los JJ.OO. de Seul: La Unión Soviética ganó la medalla de oro, seguida de Brasil (Plata) y Alemania Federal (Bronce). * Copa Asiática: Arabia Saudi gano en penales a Corea del Sur (4:3), en Qatar. * Copa Africana de Naciones: Camerún derroto por la cuenta mínima a Nigeria, en el campeonato desarrollado en Marruecos. * Liga de Campeones de la UEFA: PSV Eindhoven le gano en definición por penales al Benfica (6:5). * Copa Libertadores de América: Nacional de Montevideo derroto a Newell's Old Boys de Argentina. * Copa Intercontinental: Nacional de Montevideo derroto a PSV Eindhoven, por medio de penales (7:6). * Copa de la UEFA: Bayer Leverkusen ganó en la tanda de penaltis al Espanyol de Barcelona después de empatar 3:3 en el global de la eliminatoria a doble partido. * Supercopa de Europa: KV Mechelen por 3:1 a PSV Endhoven. * Recopa de Europa: KV Mechelen 1:0 a Ajax de Ámsterdam. * Supercopa Sudamericana: Racing Club de Avellaneda se coronó campeón por delante del Cruzeiro de Brasil. Campeones por países en Europa: * España: Real Madrid * Italia: AC Milan * Inglaterra: Liverpool * Alemania: Werder Bremen * Francia: AS Monaco * Holanda: PSV Eindhoven * Portugal: Porto * URSS: Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk * Escocia: Celtic * Yugoslavia: Crvena Zvezda * Rumania: Steaua Bucuresti * República Checa: Sparta Praga * Bélgica: Brugge * Suecia: Malmö FF * Noruega: Rosenborg Campeones por países en Latinoamerica: * Brasil: Esporte Clube Bahia, Bahia * Argentina: Newell's Old Boys * Uruguay: Danubio * Ecuador: Emelec * Bolivia: Bolívar * Chile: Cobreloa * *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Millonarios (13ª vez). * Paraguay: Olimpia * Perú: Sporting Cristal * Mexico: America * Costa Rica: Saprissa * Venezuela: CS Maritimo * Surinam: Robinhood * Guayana Francesa: Le Geldar Premios: Motor , campeón de Fórmula 1 en 1988.]] * París-Dakar: Han perdido la vida seis personas entre participantes y espectadores. En coches, gana el finlandés Juha Kankkunen (Peugeot), y en motos, el italiano Edi Orioli (Honda). * Fórmula 1: Ayrton Senna se consagra campeón del mundo. * Mundial de motociclismo en 500 cc.: El estaodunidense Eddie Lawson se proclama campeón con Yamaha. * Mundial de motociclismo en 250 cc.: El español Sito Pons se proclama campeón con Honda. Baloncesto * Liga ACB (España): El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto (España). * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa Príncipe de Asturias de baloncesto (España). * NBA: Los Angeles Lakers se proclaman campeones. Ciclismo *Tour de Francia:Pedro Delgado lo gana, tras haber terminado segundo en 1987. *Giro de Italia: Lo gana el ciclista estadounidense Andrew Hampsten. *Vuelta ciclista a España: El ciclista irlandés Sean Kelly lo gana. Tenis * Steffi Graf ganó el Abierto de los Estados Unidos con solo 19 años. Además gano Roland Garros, el Abierto de Australia y Wimbledon. * Mats Wilander ganó el torneo de tenis de Roland Garros, el Abierto de Australia y el Abierto de los Estados Unidos. * Stefan Edberg se coronó campeón de Wimbledon al vencer al aleman Boris Becker. * Boris Becker ganó la Copa Masters tras vencer a Ivan Lendl por 5-7, 7-6, 3-6, 6-2, 7-6. * La República Federal Alemana se coronó campeona de la Copa Davis al vencer por un marcador de 5-0 a Yugoslavia. * 'Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Mats Wilander a Pat Cash. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Chris Evert-Lloyd. * '''Roland Garros: Hombres: Mats Wilander a Henri Leconte. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Natasha Zvereva. * Wimbledon: Hombres: Stefan Edberg a Boris Becker. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Martina Navratilova. * US Open: Hombres: Mats Wilander a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Gabriela Sabatini. Rugby * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. Ciencia y tecnología * 9 de enero: científicos del Instituto Whitehead, de Boston, logran aislar el gen responsable del sexo humano (TDF), localizado en el cromosoma Y, que está presente sólo en los hombres. * 7 de julio: lanzamiento de la misión Phobos 1 a Marte. * 12 de julio: lanzamiento de la misión Phobos 2 a Marte. * 3 de octubre: en los Estados Unidos, aterrizaje perfecto del transbordador espacial Discovery, culminando con éxito la primera misión de la NASA desde el fatal accidente del Challenger en 1986. * 15 de noviembre: en la URSS, primer y único vuelo del transbordador Buran, el cual dio dos vueltas a la Tierra y aterrizó en Baikonur en régimen automático * Andrew Tannenbaum saca a la luz el sistema operativo Minix. * Fundación de la agencia espacial italiana. * Establecimiento de la Base Juan Carlos I en la Antártida. * La OMS empieza una campaña para erradicar la poliomielitis. *''Peter Grünberg'' del Jülich Research Centre y Albert Fert de la Universidad de Paris-Sud descubren la magnetorresistencia gigante en capas de cristal puro. * Ivan Sutherland gana el Premio Turing. * Michael Francis Atiyah gana la Medalla Copley. * Las dos naves Phobos soviéticas se pierden antes de llegar al planeta Marte. * Ingenieros de la Universidad de Berkeley (California) logran, mediante el empleo de técnicas muy similares a las utilizadas para la fabricación de chips de silicio, la construcción de motores de diminutas dimensiones. * Investigadores adscritos a la Universidad de Cambridge han logrado desarrollar los primeros transistores basados en el empleo de compuestos orgánicos. * En el centro de investigaciones nucleares de Karlsruhe (RFA) se desarrolla una nueva técnica de almacenamiento de desechos radioactivos basada en la mezcla de dichos residuos con hormigón. * Se presenta a la prensa el bombardero estratégico soviético apto para eludir la detección por radar, bautizado con el nombre de Black Jack, cuya larga fase de desarrollo se ha mantenido en secreto. * Se inaugura en Japón el túnel submarino más largo del mundo, entre las islas de Honshū y la de Hokkaido. * Se inician en Europa los trabajos de instalación de la Red Digital de Servicios Integrados (RDSI), una red de telecomunicaciones que puede emplearse para la transmisión de todo tipo de información digitalizada. * Se inaugura el sistema más moderno de transmisión por cable, hecho de finísimos hilos de cristal y que guían la luz (fibra óptica) y que permiten de este modo comunicar la información casi sin distorsiones. * En Culgoora, Australia, se inaugura un grupo de 6 antenas de 22 metros de diámetro que se pueden desplazar en dirección este-oeste gracias a un sistema de raíles. Arte y cultura Publicaciones literarias * Canciones para Altair, de Rafael Alberti. * Cristo versus Arizona, de Camilo José Cela. * Ejércicio sobre Rilke, de Antonio Martínez Sarrión. * Elphistone, de Blanca Andreu. * El jardín de las malicias, de Francisco Ayala. * Jardín de Orfeo, de Antonio Colinas. * El maestro de esgrima, de Arturo Pérez-Reverte. * El péndulo de Foucault ( Il pendolo di Foucault ), de Umberto Eco. * La última mudanza de Felipe Carillo, de Alfredo Bryce Echenique. Ensayos y obras filosóficas * El escritor y el cine y Mi cuarto a espadas, de Francisco Ayala. Cine , actor en Rambo III.]] Estrenos *''No Matarás'' de Krzysztof Kieslowski. *''Un pez llamado Wanda'' reúne a varios miembros del elenco original de Monty Python. *''Arde Mississippi'' de Alan Parker expone problemas raciales en este sector de Estados Unidos. *''Rain Man'' de Barry Levinson conmueve por la actuación de Dustin Hoffman y gana el Óscar a la mejor película. *''Rambo III'' *''Gremlins'' *''Laura, un gran amor'' *''Cocodrilo Dundee II'' *''El Último Emperador'' * Decálogo de Krzysztof Kieslowski. * Jóvenes ardientes ( Fresh Horses ), de David Anspaugh. * Mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios, de Pedro Almodóvar. * Onassis, the richest man in the world, de Waris Hussein. * Otra mujer (''Another woman), de Woody Allen. * Pasión de hombre '', de José Antonio de la Loma. * ''Presidio (Prison), de Renny Harlin. * Sorgo rojo (Hong Gaoliang), de Zhang Yimou. * Willow, de Ron Howard. * Quién engaño a Roger Rabbit (Who framed Roger Rabbit), de Robert Zemeckis. * Beetlejuice, de Tim Burton. * Hairspray, de John Waters. Gala de los Óscar de 1988 , actriz ganadora del Óscar a la mejor actriz en 1988.]] * Óscar a la mejor película: :: Rain Man * Óscar al mejor director: :: Barry Levinson, por Rain Man * Óscar a la mejor actriz: :: Jodie Foster, por Acusados * Óscar al mejor actor: :: Dustin Hoffman, por Rain Man III edición de los Premios Goya * Mejor Película: :: Mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios * Mejor Director: :: Gonzalo Suárez (por Remando al viento) * Mejor interpretación femenina protagonista: ::Carmen Maura (por Mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios) * Mejor interpretación masculina protagonista: :: Fernando Rey (por Diario de invierno) Estrenos teatrales * Motor, de Álvaro del Amo. * Ópera, de Sergi Belbel. Música *AC/DC - Blow Up Your Video *Anthrax - State of Euphoria *Bad Religion - Suffer *Barricada - Rojo *Bob Dylan - Down In The Groove, Dylan & The Dead *Bon Jovi - New Jersey *B'z - B'z (21 de septiembre) *Carcass - Reek of Putrefaction *Celia Cruz & Ray Barretto - Ritmo en el Corazón *Chayanne - Chayanne (Disco 2) *Death - Leprosy *Dire Straits - Money for Nothing (recopilatorio) *Duran Duran - Big Thing *El Último de la Fila - Como la cabeza al sombrero *Enya - Watermark (en algunas ediciones argentinas recibe el nombre de Marca de agua) *Europe - Superstitious *Flans - Alma gemela *Guns N' Roses - Lies *Sasha Sokol - Diamante *Héroes del Silencio - El Mar No Cesa *Helloween - Keeper of the seven Keys Pt 2 *Iron Maiden - Seventh Son of a Seventh Son *Jane's Addiction - Nothing's Shocking *Jean-Michel Jarre - Revolutions *Joaquín Sabina - El hombre del traje gris *Judas Priest - Ram it Down *Kylie Minogue - Kylie *Los Tigres del Norte - 16 Súper Éxitos *Los Tigres del Norte - Ídolos Del Pueblo *Los Chichos: Ojos negros *Luis Miguel - Un hombre busca a una mujer *Manowar - Kings of Metal *MC Shan - Born to Be Wild (25 de octubre) *Mecano - Descanso Dominical *María Jiménez- Rocios *Megadeth - So Far, So Good... So What! *Metallica - ...And Justice For All *Ministry - The Land of Rape and Honey *NWA - Straight Outta Compton *Pet Shop Boys - Introspective *Poison - Open Up and Say...Ahh! *Public Enemy - It Takes a Nation of Millions to Hold Us Back *Queensrÿche - Operation: Mindcrime *Red Hot Chili Peppers - The Abbey Road EP *Rosendo - Jugar al gua *Scorpions - Savage Amusement *Siniestro Total - Me gusta cómo andas *Slayer - South of Heaven *Soda stereo - Doble Vida *Stryper - To Hell With The Devil *Suicidal Tendencies - How Will I Laugh Tomorrow...If I Can't Even Smile Today? *Testament - The New Order *The Ramones - Halfway to Sanity, Ramones Mania *Timbiriche - Timbiriche VIII-IX *Traveling Wilburys - Traveling Wilburys Vol.1 *U2 - Rattle And Hum *Van Halen - OU812 Escultura * Monumento a la paz (Zaragoza), de Francisca Bella Martín-Cano Abreu. Arquitectura de Nueva York.]] * El Túnel Seikan de Japón. * Scotia Plaza de Toronto, Ontario, Canadá. * La Torre BankWest de Perth, Australia Occidental, Australia. * El Wells Fargo Center sw Minneapolis, Minnesota, Estados Unidos. * La Torre Pitampura TV de Nueva Delhi, India. * La Torre Washington Mutual de Seattle, Washington, Estados Unidos. * Central Plaza 1 de Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. * One Kansas City Place de Kansas City, Misuri, Estados Unidos. * World Financial Center de Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos. * La Torre Picasso de Madrid, España. Televisión Premios * Francisco Ayala gana el Premio Nacional de las Letras Españolas. * 6 de enero - Juan Pedro Aparicio obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Retratos de ambigú. Premios Nobel * Física - Leon M. Lederman, Melvin Schwartz y Jack Steinberger * Química - Johann Deisenhofer, Robert Huber y Hartmut Michel * Medicina - James W. Black, Gertrude B. Elion y George H. Hitchings * Literatura - Naguib Mahfouz * Paz - Cascos Azules, Fuerzas de Paz de las Naciones Unidas * Economía - Maurice Allais Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes - Jorge Oteiza * Ciencias Sociales - Luis Díez del Corral y Luis Sánchez Agesta * Comunicación y Humanidades - Horacio Saénz Guerrero * Concordia - Unión Internacional para la Conservación de la Naturaleza y los Recursos Naturales y Fondo Mundial para la Naturaleza * Cooperación Internacional - Oscar Arias Sánchez * Deportes - Juan Antonio Samaranch * Investigación Científica y Técnica - Manuel Cardona y Marcos Moshinsky * Letras - Carmen Martín Gaite y José Angel Valente , ganador del Premio Pritzker en 1988.]] Premio Cervantes * María Zambrano Premio Pritzker * Oscar Niemeyer (Brasil) y Gordon Bunshaft (Estados Unidos) Bibliografía *Afers Comunicació Visual, SA. (2002). 1988 El año que tú naciste. Ediciones ACV. ISBN 84-89589-57-7 Véase también * Siglo XX * Años 1980 Enlaces externos * Página de 1988 del sitio web "Un espacio para recordar" 1988 1988